


Ricordi d'infanzia

by donutgladiator



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Raccolta su piccoli stralci di una realtà passata nella famiglia Hargreeves, quando le cose erano più facili, o chissà, per alcuni più difficili.1. Klaus adora fare scherzi alla sua famiglia e Ben è il complice perfetto.2. Di quando Allison realizzò di non resistere un altro minuto in quella casa.3. La poesia perfetta che cerca Ben esisterà davvero?





	1. Il furto del monocolo

_Questa storia partecipa al COWT9_   
_M2_

 

Klaus provava una strana attrattiva nel nascondere le cose degli altri.

Amava farlo sin da piccolo e gli occupanti della casa, compresa la persona che chiamava padre, erano i suoi bersagli preferiti.

C’era però un’eccezione: Ben.

Con Ben non c’era gusto a nascondere oggetti, perché li perdeva per proprio conto. A volte era lo stesso Klaus che lo aiutava a ritrovare la sua mascherina, o il soldatino che aveva smarrito mentre inventava mirabolanti avventure nella sua stanza.

Insomma, in quella casa c’erano troppe persone, una scimmia e un robot. Tra tutti quelli, specialmente tra i suoi fratelli, l’unico che sentiva veramente vicino a lui era Ben.

Che era diventato un po’ la sua eccezione.

Forse era quello il motivo per il quale Ben era diventato il suo compagno di giochi preferito e ormai adorava coinvolgerlo in quelli che dovevano essere avventure fantastiche ma che si rivelavano per la maggior parte delle volte, buchi nell’acqua.

Anche quel giorno aveva ideato uno dei suoi piani e aveva convinto - forse obbligato sarebbe stata la parola più corretta - Ben a dargli una mano.

Il piano era prendere il monocolo del padre, poggiato nella sua stanza durante l’abituale orario della doccia e portarlo nel suo studio, per sentirlo lamentarsi per tutta casa per la mancanza dell’oggetto. Lo studio, sin da quando ricordava, era un luogo proibito e non sarebbero mai potuti entrarvi, ma l’occasione era troppo ghiotta per rinunciare.

Aveva imparato da un suo amico a scuola ad aprire le porte con una semplice forcina e quella era l’occasione giusta per mettere gli insegnamenti in pratica.

Almeno quella era la teoria da lui ideata, la pratica sarebbe stata più complicata del previsto, soprattutto la fine di quell’avventura, che sicuramente avrebbe visto lui e il fratello sommersi di punizioni a vita, cosa che però sarebbe stata quasi appagante se tutto il resto fosse riuscito perfettamente.

“Allora, io vado da quella parte e tu dall’altra, ci rincontriamo davanti la stanza di papà e poi procediamo, ok?” aveva domandato un Klaus quattordicenne al fratello, intimorito da ciò che lui aveva organizzato.

La punizione sarebbe valsa la pena anche solo per l’esilarante faccia che Ben stava facendo in quel momento, che Klaus gli avrebbe rinfacciato a vita.

Il ragazzino annuì non troppo convinto per poi sbirciare dal suo nascondiglio e inghiottire il nodo che sentiva in gola.

C’era solo Grace in soggiorno che passava l’aspirapolvere. Di Pogo e loro padre nessuna traccia, così come degli altri fratelli.

Klaus aveva speso diversi giorni per documentare per filo e per segno le ultime abitudini di ognuno di loro, in modo che nessuno avrebbe potuto interferire con quanto avrebbero voluto fare. In realtà, in quel momento anche lui e Ben dovevano trovarsi a fare altro, ma loro erano l’eccezione che doveva confermare la regola.

“Klaus… ne sei davvero sicuro?”

“Ma certo. Andrà tutto liscio come l’olio. Farò in un attimo e nessuno si accorgerà di niente. Parola di scout!”

“Tu non sei uno scout…”

“Dettagli.” concluse, alzando le spalle in un gesto noncurante.

Quando Grace riaccese l’apparecchio, il ragazzo alzò la mano destra e contò alla rovescia fino a uno, per poi scattare in avanti verso la sua meta, eccitato.

Ben fece lo stesso, terrorizzato.

 

La missione si svolse proprio come aveva immaginato Klaus.

Superarono Grace, Ben attese sulla porta mentre lui rubava il monocolo e poi, ridendo soddisfatti scapparono verso lo studio, pronti a nascondere l’oggetto trafugato.

Nessuno dei due si accorse di Pogo che li guardava dal piano superiore mentre, rumorosi come se fossero soli in casa, schizzavano fino allo studio del loro padre, iniziando un lento processo di scassinamento della porta. Dopo circa due minuti di pura tensione, il meccanismo scattò, ma i due non poterono ammirare le meraviglie di quel luogo proibito, perché era ormai scaduto il tempo a loro disposizione.

Veloci come bisce sgusciarono fino alla scrivania, appoggiandovi il monocolo, dando l’impressione che Sir Hargreeves lo avesse scordato dimenticandosene.

Purtroppo anche la conclusione fu simile a quanto si aspettava Klaus.

Il padre uscì dalla sua stanza sbraitando furioso, lamentandosi della scomparsa del suo monocolo, ma tutto durò poco meno di un minuto, perché Pogo apparve con l’oggetto tra le mani e la voce dell’uomo si fermò dopo alcune parole che gli sussurrò il suo assistente.

Pogo non fece mai la spia sulla loro malefatta, ma quella sera gli lanciò un’occhiata che fece a entrambi capire che la prossima volta non gliel’avrebbe lasciata vinta.

Peccato che in Klaus non fece altro che aumentare il desiderio di mettersi nuovamente nei guai e combinare un altro dei suoi scherzi.

“Allora Ben, ci stai?”


	2. Vieni con me

Allison era stata la prima ad andarsene.

Non aveva nemmeno sedici anni e voleva diventare un’attrice, così, un giorno, dopo l’ennesima litigata con Sir Hargreeves aveva preso la decisione di lasciare per sempre quella casa e l’aveva comunicata a Luther, forse l’unico con cui avesse instaurato un vero legame.

Si trovavano in camera di Allison entrambi e nonostante Luther e gli altri ragazzi non avessero il permesso di entrare nelle stanze dei propri fratelli, i due quando potevano trasgredivano la regola per stare insieme e poter parlare in tranquillità, senza rischiare di essere scoperti nuovamente dal padre o da persone più scomode.

Tipo Klaus, che non faceva altro che prenderli in giro su come si guardavano.

Non c’erano regole su come guardare qualcuno, quindi Allison non aveva mai capito che cosa avesse da ridere tanto.

“Non posso continuare così. Devo andarmene.” Aveva detto, mentre ficcava tutto quello che potesse servirle dentro un borsone, prendendo lo stretto necessario.

“Smettila Allison, non possiamo andarcene e lo sai bene.”

“Possiamo fare quello che ci pare, lo sai.” Smise per un attimo di fare le valigie e lo guardò con un sorriso: “Basterà usare i poteri, ci apriranno tutte le porte che vogliamo, potremmo…” si interruppe riflettendoci: “… potremmo essere ciò che ci pare.”

“E gli altri? Non possiamo lasciarli qui da soli, soprattutto dopo gli ultimi eventi.” Luther aveva scosso la testa, sperando di farla ragionare, cercando, in qualche modo di convincerla a restare.

Ma Allison non si era mai fatta convincere da nessuno, nemmeno da lui.

“Vieni con me.” aveva detto a Luther, stringendogli una mano e sorridendogli convinta.

Lui l’aveva guardata per istanti che erano sembrati anni, se chiudeva gli occhi poteva ancora ricordare quell’espressione triste, quegli occhi azzurri così delusi da quello che lei stava dicendo e la voce tremante nel darle una risposta.

“Non posso, mi dispiace.”

Lei allora si era arrabbiata e aveva fatto quello che più detestava.

Usare il potere.

“Ho sentito una voce… mi ha detto che devi andare a chiedere a Diego se potete allenarvi un po’ insieme nel corpo libero.”

Lui l'aveva guardata tristemente per pochi attimi prima che la sua voce facesse effetto. Quando Luther era uscito dalla stanza si era buttata sul letto piena di rimorsi, non avrebbe voluto utilizzare i suoi poteri sui suoi fratelli, ma alcune situazioni la spingevano a farlo. Doveva andare via e se Luther non voleva seguirla... be', non le sarebbe importato. Si rialzò qualche minuto dopo e continuò a accumulare cose nella sua borsa, fino a quando non si sentì pronta. Aveva cercato la sua mascherina in ogni luogo ma di essa non c'era traccia da nessuna parte. Avrebbe voluto portarla con sè a ricordare quello che aveva passato in quella casa. La madre bussò alla porta come a leggerle nel pensiero.

"La stavo aggiustando dopo l'ultima missione. Hai sempre il brutto vizio di rovinare le tue maschere Allison, fin da bambina." sussurrò, passandole l'oggetto.

La giovane ragazza le sorrise e la strinse con dolcezza.

"A cosa devo questo slancio d'affetto?" domandò Grace.

"Mi mancherai." disse lei, separandosi dall'abbraccio.

"Sciocchina. Ci vedremo questa sera a cena, non vado da nessuna parte." aveva detto il robot che era ormai diventata a tutti gli effetti la persona che più si avvicinava a una madre. Dette quelle ultime parole Grace uscì dalla sua stanza e chiuse la porta.

Allison si guardò per l'ultima volta allo specchio e si fece coraggio. Poi, prese la collana a forma di cuore che portava da anni al collo e la tolse con dolcezza, guardandola per l'ultima volta. Non c'era spazio per quei sentimenti nella nuova vita che voleva intraprendere, altrimenti avrebbe provato nostalgia per la persona che stava lasciando da sola, senza di lei. Diede un piccolo bacio sul ciondolo e poi lo mise sul portagioielli. Un giorno sarebbe tornata a riprenderlo, ne era certa.

Uscì dalla stanza con decisione e intraprese il primo passo verso la sua nuova vita.


	3. La poesia perfetta

Sir Reginald Hagrevees voleva che tutti i suoi “figli” avessero la migliore educazione possibile.

Quindi tutti loro dovevano eccellere in tutte le materie insegnate.

Nessuno di loro aveva mai avuto il privilegio di poter andare in una scuola pubblica, essendo sette in casa, venivano tutti messi in una stanza e tra gli allenamenti dovevano anche sorbirsi le classiche lezioni che ogni bambino trovava a scuola.

Poteva essere terribilmente noioso, come le lezioni di matematica lo erano per Klaus, o difficili, come era inglese per Diego, o ancora stupire il piccolo Luther, che mentre l’insegnante di scienze spiegava la volta celeste, rimaneva rapito nel suo piccolo sogno di andare un giorno sulla Luna e scoprire nuove galassie sconosciute.

Andavano bene in tutte le materie, prendere meno di una A non era tollerato in casa Hagrevees, quindi tutti, Klaus compreso per i primi tempi, si impegnavano nello studio; alcuni riuscivano più facilmente di altri, come Cinque, che riusciva a memorizzare tutto solamente leggendolo, altri invece impiegavano più tempo, ma raggiungevano comunque i risultati che il loro padre si aspettava e pretendeva.

Una volta, prima che diventasse un’abitudine, Klaus prese un B + durante una verifica di letteratura.

Mai errore fu più fatale.

Dovette studiare per giorni, pregando di avere una nuova possibilità per recuperare il voto, perché Sir Reginald aveva deciso che il ragazzino avrebbe passato un’ora in più nel mausoleo rispetto alle solite finché non avesse recuperato il suo pessimo voto.

Ben non amava vantarsi davanti ai suoi fratelli o ad altre persone, però lui era quello che più si impegnava per prendere dei buoni voti. L’omologazione purtroppo e le minacce da parte del padre, facevano quasi rendere nulli i suoi sforzi, se non in una materia, una materia in cui una semplice A era diventata un A ++ anche troppe volte.

La letteratura era la materia che più lo appassionava e nonostante amasse qualsiasi tipo di libro, aveva divorato i libri di poesia con una voracità quasi sorprendente, macinando tutti quelli presenti nella biblioteca in pochi anni.

Non l’avrebbe ammesso con nessuno, ma nascosto sotto il materasso della sua stanza, c’era un piccolo quaderno rilegato che gli era stato regalato per il suo compleanno e, all’interno, aveva lui stesso iniziato a scrivere poesie.

Non erano granché, aveva spaziato per diversi stili.

Un giorno aveva letto un libro di Shakespeare e allora aveva tentato di ispirarsi a lui, utilizzando lo stesso lessico e le formule fisse, cercando di non farsi distrarre dall’esterno.

Aveva anche pensato di chiedere ispirazione alle muse, o meglio, alla Musa, la protettrice della poesia, ma nonostante alcune dei suoi sonetti iniziassero con un’intonazione a questa divinità, lei sembrava non fargli visita, lasciando le opere che scriveva, mediocri.

Ma Ben continuava a scrivere poesie.

Si ispirava a ogni cosa che gli accadeva durante il giorno, una marachella con Klaus, un’uscita improvvisata, o spesso, le sensazioni che provava nel ricordare i demoni che fuoriuscivano dal suo corpo per abbattere delle persone che respiravano, vive proprio come lui.

Odiava quello che era e odiava dover sempre controllare quei demoni dentro di lui.

L’aveva quindi messo su carta, e quasi ogni giorno aggiungeva una nuova poesia, sperando fosse quella giusta, quella perfetta.

« Non esiste qualcosa di perfetto. » aveva detto un giorno Klaus, quando Ben era stato finalmente onesto alla sua solita domanda su cosa facesse nella sua stanza durante la sua ora libera.

Ben l’aveva guardato come se l’altro lo avesse colpito in faccia con una sbarra di metallo, incredulo che qualcuno come lui avesse detto qualcosa che gli era purtroppo sembrata ovvia. Così ovvia che quel colpo con la sbarra gli aveva fatto malissimo e in un istante, Klaus aveva disintegrato i suoi sogni di creare la perfetta poesia.

Una poesia che avrebbe portato sir Reginald a guardarlo con occhi diversi, a complimentarsi con lui, a sorridergli e dargli una pacca sulla spalla e una carezza tra i capelli.

Ma la poesia perfetta non esisteva, così come non esisteva che suo padre potesse mostrare un gesto così affettuoso nei suoi confronti o in quelli di un altro dei suoi fratelli.

« Ben, va tutto bene? » aveva chiesto Klaus, mentre sulle guance del fratello iniziavano a scendere le prime lacrime.

Klaus l’aveva subito abbracciato e l’aveva stretto finché l’altro non aveva rivelato la sua assurda idea della poesia perfetta e della reazione di suo padre.

« Puoi scrivere una poesia perfetta. Puoi scrivere una poesia per me. Qualsiasi cosa mi scriverai per me sarà perfetta, lo sai. »

Ben l’aveva stretto quindi più forte e aveva annuito con la testa, senza aggiungere una parola a quello che l’altro aveva detto e ringraziando che tra tutte quelle persone ci fosse Klaus, l’unico tra i suoi fratelli che riusciva a capirlo e a sollevargli il morale.

I sogni di Ben erano andati distrutti abbastanza presto.

Non aveva ancora dodici anni e grazie a quelle poche parole Klaus l’aveva fatto risvegliare dalla bolla in cui si era rinchiuso. Sempre grazie all’altro però, aveva trovato qualcuno per cui valesse veramente la pena fare qualcosa.

Aveva quindi continuato a scrivere.

C’era sempre la solita intonazione alla musa per alcuni dei suoi componimenti, ma ogni volta che finiva qualcosa non nascondeva il quaderno sotto il materasso.

Andava a chiamare Klaus e poi, come un vecchio cantore dei poemi epici, decantava i suoi versi, notando sempre che gli occhi del fratello erano illuminati da un reale interesse per quanto Ben gli leggeva.

Aveva quindi smesso di desiderare l’approvazione di un padre che non sarebbe più comparso nella sua vita, ma allo stesso tempo aveva ottenuto l’amicizia con colui che sarebbe stato sempre accanto a lui, nella vita, così come nella morte.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al COWT9 - missione o9


End file.
